


I Can be Lonely with You

by Blurbz



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Its quite fruity, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, LGBTQ+ characters, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peach is tall, Sports, Swearing, There is no heterosexual explaination, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?, i cant write, not very much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurbz/pseuds/Blurbz
Summary: Daisy is unable to keep the Princess in Pink out of her mind, and it's rather infuriating.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome to The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello:)
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now. My writing isn't the best but I hope it's easy to read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Her arms outstretched, pinkened from the sun, Princess Daisy lay on her balcony. Hearing footsteps from inside, she scrambled to her feet and hid behind the door.

¨Dammit Daisy! Stop playing around, you need to get ready¨

Daisy knew this was true, but refrained from responding to keep herself hidden.

Today was the day Princess Daisy and many others were to travel to Mushroom Castle to attend an annual ball that symbolized peace between the kingdoms.

To her displeasure, Princess Daisy received an invitation this year. Years prior she hadn’t received one, for her rumored bad behavior.

Three years had passed since Daisy had come of age. She was now 19, and as her mother would say, ´in need of a suitor´. The princess disagreed, she had no intention of giving up her freedom for the unity of kingdoms and the well-being of the country. 

This ball was supposed to be full of dangerously important, rich young men. None of which seemed even somewhat alluring to the princess.

Bored as she was, Daisy refused to attend this ball.

♡

Daisy’s cheek pressed against the warm carriage window, small bumps in the road causing her nose to occasionally tap the glass. 

¨See, it’s lovely out, aren’t you glad you came?¨

Daisy turned her head to see her caretaker seated across from her, forcing a smile. The woman couldn’t deceive Daisy, the princess had known her long enough to know she was far from happy. The princess merely huffed, still annoyed that her caretaker managed to persuade her to come at the trivial mention of food.

Moments later the train station came into view. Daisy’s eyes shot up quickly in interest. Realizing her caretaker was watching her, the princess lowered her gaze back down to her lap, in fear the woman beside her would see through her facade of disinterest. 

Gaze fixed upon her gloved hands, it came as a surprise to Daisy when she was launched across the compartment by a sudden halt of the carriage. 

¨Fuck! What the hell happened?!¨ muttered the princess, her head throbbing in her hands.

¨Watch your language!¨ snapped the caretaker, clearly ignoring Daisys pained state.  
¨Sorry Ladies the horses are terrified of the train’s whistle, you’ll have to walk from here!¨ 

The two passengers clearly deciphered this yelling despite the ambient noise of the train station. Both women nodded to each other and Daisy pushed open her door and hopped out. A warm breeze swept through Daisy’s chestnut-colored hair, the midday sun shone against her freckled cheeks. 

¨Too hot¨, The princess whispered to herself as she grabbed her luggage from the back of the carriage.

♡

Daisy hopped onto the train station platform, wincing as she contorted herself in an attempt to crack her back. Her legs ached from the hours she spent seated on the train. 

As the princess called out to her caretaker her voice was drowned by the train’s whistle. Without hesitation, Daisy sprinted for the stairs, apologizing to the people she ran into. As she gained speed the staircase grew nearer, pushing off from the top step, the princess was sent flying into the air.

Daisy's ankles slammed into the ground as she slid across the gravel. Ignoring her swelling ankles the princess threw her head back and began to laugh. Her insides began to ache as tears fell from her eyes and stares came her way, she had finally lost her caretaker.

Before she could recollect herself Daisy felt a cold hand firmly gripping her shoulder.

¨Is something matter, you seem to be crying¨

Without turning around Daisy recognized the voice immediately. Slowly the princess wiped her eyes and coldly stared at her caretaker.

¨You're too fast for an old lady¨, mumbled Daisy, no more than a second later she was dealt a large blow to the back of her head.

Head in hands, Daisy looked up to see her scowling caretaker.

♡

Daisy stepped out of the escort carriage and made her routine attempt at cracking her back. The princess’s gaze shifted to the large castle that stood in front of her. Gleaming white pillars and archways, topped off with high red roofs.

In awe, Daisy stood still for a moment until she was brought back to reality by her caretaker’s harsh tone.

¨Quit catching flies, and get your luggage¨

¨Yeah sure¨ responded Daisy, clearly still distracted by the Castle.

As the two ladies entered the castle they were greeted by a short woman with vibrant pink hair and rosy cheeks.

¨We all are so glad you could make it, just put down your luggage and I’ll show you to both your rooms¨ 

The woman’s voice was high-pitched yet relaxing, Daisy almost let the lady’s words fly over her head. The princess’s brows shot up with excitement and opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by her caretaker.

¨Rooms? As in two?¨ inquired the caretaker.

¨But of course! The princesses will be staying in the first branch of the left-wing of the castle, and the guardians the second¨

Visibly annoyed, the caretaker nodded to the pink-haired woman. 

♡

Daisy slowly closed the door as she silently waved goodbye to the pink-haired woman. As soon as the door shut Daisy leaped onto the large bed. Sinking into many pillows, the princess examined the large room she was to be staying in. The room was well lit by the sun and a lamp that sat on the cream-colored nightstand to her left. Besides a few small furnishings and a door, which Daisy imagined lead to the closet, the room was relatively empty.

Exhausted from the day’s travel Daisy sunk further into the pillows and closed her eyes, she slowly lost grasp of her consciousness.

♡

Eyes blinded by the sun, Daisy woke up what seemed like seconds later. As Daisy sat up she loosened her hair from the saggy bun that once sat on top of her head, and let her wavy hair down to rest on her shoulders.

Daisy threw her arms into the air and yawned. Mid yawn she caught sight of a black notebook on her nightstand. Curious, the princess snatched the book and flipped through the pages, it was her schedule and all the events she had to attend. Disappointed, she tossed the book to her feet and nestled herself back in the pillows, going over what she had seen in the schedule in her mind.

¨1:30-Welcoming Tea/Introductions¨, she mumbled to herself.

Nearly flying out of bed, Daisy rushed to find a clock. 

¨I couldn’t have missed it right!¨

Giving up on her search for the time. The princess rushed into the closet praying there would be something there. Just to her luck, a clean white button-up lay folded on top of the dresser. With no time to waste, Daisy slid on some shoes and bolted out the door, buttoning her shirt as she flew down the rolling staircase.

If Daisy’s memory was correct, the pink-haired lady had shown her the room in which most events would take place. After a few turns, the princess heard the sounds of conversing grow louder. Without hesitation, Daisy plowed through the large doors to the room which she believed to be the source of the noise. Her sense of direction had not failed her, in front of her sat around 50 people at a large oval-shaped table.

Many heads turned her way as she gasped for air in exhaustion. Daisy ignored the stares and fixed her posture. 

After she recollected herself, Daisy raised her head to see a stern glare from her caretaker. Out of pure spite, the princess smiled and waved as she walked to the only empty seat.

Daisy pulled the chair out from under the white lace tablecloth. Sighing as she fell into the chair and returned to her usual slouched posture. To her right sat a thin woman with pale bold hair and nearly transparent skin. Daisy nearly thought she was a ghost, though her vibrant teal dress brought Daisy back into reality. 

To her left sat a princess with long blond, layered hair, and bangs that lay gently against her forehead. Her face was slender and full, pink lips opened slightly to reveal a perfect smile. A pale pink dress brushed against Daisy’s pant leg, and a white corset on top defined the princess’s waist. From her neck to her bust was a thin lace embroidered with mushrooms and floral patterns. 

Daisy caught herself staring, and shifted her glance to her place setting, and could see a small piece of paper folded like a tent with her name on it. Out of curiosity, Daisy looked to her left to see the name of the princess who sat next to her. Princess Peach. 

Time passed and Daisy’s posture worsened, many princesses stood to recite speeches and introduce themselves. Rich ladies with too much time on their hands were quite talkative, Daisy thought to herself. The princess sighed and bit into a sandwich.

♡

Daisy passed time shoving small sandwiches and pastries into her mouth and burning her tongue on scorching tea. Eventually, a middle-aged woman stood up at the head of the table, her horse tone rung around the room as she spoke,

¨Thank you so much for your time everyone, I’m so glad I got to meet you all. You are free to leave and return to your rooms. Have a good night!¨

As these words reached Daisy’s ears her back straightened slightly. She decided to grab some extra food so she wouldn’t have to go to dinner. Grabbing all the pastries she could, Daisy discreetly slid them into her large pant pockets. 

Ready to leave Daisy extended her hand to grab her napkin, though her actions were interrupted as she heard the chair to her left drag along the floor, Peach must be leaving, Daisy thought. The princess cautiously turned her head to watch Peach leave.

As the princess in pink stood Daisy’s jaw dropped, her legs seemed to go on forever, Peach must have been at least 6 feet tall.

Peach’s look shifted toward Daisy, clearly reading the shock on Daisy’s face, Peach bent over. Her glossy lips skimmed against Daisy’s ear and her warm breath traveled down Daisy’s neck. The ends of her lips were upturned as she whispered into the princess’s ear,

¨It's rather rude to stare¨

Peach slowly stood up, brushing her dress with her gloved hands as if to wipe off dirt, which wasn’t there. The princess pivoted causing her dress to shift and as she walked away she raised her glove and waved goodbye to Daisy without so much as turning her head.

Daisy sat there, face pale with shock unable to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite new to this system and had some difficulty italicizing things and such. I hope it was still easy to understand.
> 
> \\(T-T)/ I'm sorry


	2. Some Bad Desicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the short chapter, there will be more ;D

As she lay sprawled across her bed Daisy contemplated her day.

She had spent many hours seated in a train or carriage, only to have to sit and listen to people tell unwanted information about themselves. Finally, she nearly died from shock when she saw Princess Peach stand. This final event had been plastered to her mind for the past hour as she tried to sleep.

Daisy wondered if she was jealous, for she was 5´5. Hardly above average and quite underwhelming. 

As the night dragged on Daisy found herself more upset with Peach. After what must have been hours of failed attempts at sleeping the princess slid out of bed. She ripped a blank piece of paper out of the back of her notebook and began to write,

_~~Dear Peach,~~ _

_Meet me at the Basketball court tomorrow at 11 o’clock, 1v1, first to 24 and I’ll bring the ball._

_-Daisy_

_P.S we'll discuss rules tomorrow_

Satisfied with her idea and the idea of proving to herself that there was no reason to be jealous, the princess folded the paper in half. Running her fingers over the crease for good measure.

It took Daisy little time to realize she had no clue where Peach's room was located. In hope of an answer, the princess flipped through the pages of her schedule. To her avail, a map of the property was on the final page. She scanned the page to see the basketball court, a garden, and a greenhouse. Not yet having found the room Daisy continued to search the page. A large grin spread across her face as her finger stopped to the room three doors above hers.

Having flawlessly slid the letter under Peach's door, Daisy’s tired eyes quickly closed as her head hit her pillows.

♡

Daisy had never considered herself a religious person, but as 11 o’clock grew nearer and the reality of her actions the previous night dawned on her, praying began to look more and more enticing.

No problem was found in being crushed by a tall woman, however, being crushed by a tall princess at basketball was quite the dilemma. For where Daisy lacked everywhere else, she made up for it in athletic ability.

Despite her self-proclaimed skill, challenging a 6-foot tall princess didn’t make Daisy’s odds ideal. For all, she knew Peach could have been playing basketball her whole life!

The princess sulked on the polished hardwood floors of her closet regretting life decisions and blaming her idiotic behavior on the ¨drugged¨ pastries from yesterday’s tea.

 _I suppose consequence is inevitable when you practically clear out a kitchen_ , the thought rung through her head. Daisy let out a deep breath and got to her feet,

¨I guess I’ll just have to win then¨, the corners of her mouth slowly upturned as she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my own idiocy shocks me... I learned how to italicize -_-


	3. The Game Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about basketball so enjoy the bullshitting :)

¨I guess she isn’t coming¨, Peach sighed in disappointment as she twirled a long strand of hair around her finger.

The sun bounced off her rosy cheeks as she waited, her hair tied back into a full ponytail that moved with the wind. Beads of sweat formed beneath her bangs as time passed. 

Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of Daisy. Peach rose from the ground and whipped the dirt from her basketball shorts. She took maybe three strides when an exasperated voice called out to her,

¨Where the hell do you think you’re going?!¨ 

Peach quickly turned her head to see Daisy panting against the basketball hoop, 

¨I'm so glad you were finally able to muster up the courage to come¨, Peach ignored Daisy’s question and looked to be on the verge of laughter, ¨I hope I didn’t cause too much stress¨

¨Oh my! I didn’t realize how short you were, you seriously have some nerve to challenge someone twice your height¨, Peach continued.

¨Twice!? I’m 5’5 dammit! At least I don’t have to worry about hitting fucking lamposts!¨, Daisy barked back almost immediately.

¨What a temper. No wonder I didn’t see you last year… and I’m  _ only  _ 6’3¨

Daisy’s eyes widened before she exhaled deeply trying to remain calm, ¨Well play full court and first to twelve because it’s hot as fuck outside, sound good?¨

¨I wouldn’t have it any other way¨, Peach responded, ¨But you must watch your language I wouldn’t want your nanny hearing you¨

It was clear now that Peach was just trying to aggravate her.

♡

The sun now shone directly above the quart. Both princesses dripping in sweat and breathing heavily, the score was now 10-10.

¨Damn your annoying¨, Peach muttered under her breath as she attempted to take the ball wide, but her idea was immediately shut down by Daisy’s man-on-man defense.

¨I could say the same to you¨, her sharp breaths made Daisy hard to understand, ¨Your height is really starting to piss me off¨

¨If only you had stuck around to see Rosalina leave¨

Curiously, Daisy hummed waiting for her response. The corners of Peach's mouth stretched to form a vile smirk,

¨She's 7’3¨

As these words fell from Peach's lips Daisy hesitated for a mere moment. Though it was small, it was plenty of time for Peach to seize this opening. Peach pivoted on her left foot and pushed off the ground, her arms straightened as she swung from the rim. 

Peach has won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was rushed, but I hope you liked it (^-^)


	4. Respect your Superiors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about quality, not quantity... right?
> 
> This lacks both

¨I never said we were playing dirty¨, Daisys brows furrowed as she tossed Peach her water bottle.

¨ I'm sure I don’t know what you mean¨, Peach responded, raising the half-empty water bottle to her mouth, ¨If my memory isn’t failing me, then I believe I won 12-10 fair and square. If you’re so upset about losing think about a rule limiting communication next time. You seem to be… how do I put it?...easily distracted¨, with this remark Peach spun the water bottle towards Daisy and compressed it between her fingers, launching a thick cloud of mist at Daisy’s face.

¨Geez just how old _are_ you?¨, questioned Daisy in annoyance.

¨I turned eighteen two months ago, and you?¨, answered Peach.

Before Daisy could acknowledge the question, she burst into laughter, once again tears fell from her eyes, and her insides ached, ¨My god, you’re a child!¨, her words were nearly inaudible, though before she continued she regained a slight hold of her sanity, ¨You really should respect your superiors you know, after all, I _am_ 19¨, A smug smile slid across her face as she suppressed her laughter, ¨Almost twenty¨

¨I find it difficult to believe you, considering the way you behave and all¨, Peach's tolerance was now gone, ¨and then, of course, there’s your height¨, she added.

With that Daisy twisted off the water bottle lid and dumped the remaining water over the other princess's head, ¨You should watch your words when I have a weapon in hand¨

Daisy chucked the water bottle at Peach and quickly made her escape, hoping to avoid Peach's wrath. As she ran Daisy noticed a chill in the air and came to a stop, guilt tied her stomach in knots, and regrets showered her mind.

♡

¨You could have told me you were sensitive to the cold!¨, Scolded Daisy.

¨My apologies, I couldn’t find time to warn you before you poured ice water on me and fled¨, Peach retorted, sarcasm thick in her tone.

Both princesses sat in comfortable silence as Daisy towel-dried Peach’s hair. Gently Daisy ran her fingers through the exuberant amount of hair that lay in her lap. 

Time seemed to worsen posture, and Peach was no exception. By the time her hair had dried, Peach's head was comfortably settled in Daisy’s lap. Their prior grudges seemed to have faded with the sun. Moonlight shown through the large windows in Peach’s room, reflecting off everything it touched.

♡

Daisy woke to the sound of rain hitting the roof and the soft breathing of the princess who rested on her thigh. The once bright moon was now hidden behind a layer of dark rain clouds and a harsh wind shook the trees outside.

Realizing the time, Daisy made an effort to wake up Peach, but to no avail. Nudging, whispering, and tapping were ineffective. Having no other choice the princess discreetly slid her palms under Peach's shoulders and did the same for her knees. She mustered up all the strength she could and slowly carried the Princess in pink bridal style to her bed.

Quickly she tucked Peach under her dense comforter and knelt beside her,

¨Good game¨, a tired smile was all she could manage as she rose from her knees, ¨See you tomorrow¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still short but I hope you liked it!


	5. The Night of the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING: SLIGHT UNDERAGE DRINKING!!!
> 
> YAY!!!MORE BULLSHITTING!!
> 
>   
> This takes place 4 days after the last chapter.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to post :(

♡

¨How long does it take one to get dressed!¨, Daisy whined as she pounded her head against Peach's door, ¨Were going to miss dinner¨

¨Have some patience will you!¨, Daisy strained to hear Peach through the door.

Seconds later the door opened, out stepped Peach. She wore a pale pink dress with loose sleeves, the wrists trimmed with lace, and soft ruffles that draped from her shoulders to her bust. Under her chest, she had layered a white corset embroidered with a familiar mushroom and floral pattern. The hem of the dress lay on the floor, hiding boxy white flats. 

Daisy felt her mouth open slightly, though nothing came out. A small gasp from Peach broke the silence, ¨Would you look at that, you’ve hit a growth spurt¨, a sly grin spread across Peach's face.

This comment harshly brought the other princess back to her senses. Without a word, Daisy raised her right foot and slowly dug the large heel of her shoe into Peach's foot.

Wincing as she stepped back, Peach bent over to rub her toes. Peach stood and whipped off her pristine dress, ¨Its alright I still have at least 6 inches on you¨.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase Daisy came to a sharp stop, ¨I can smell it¨, without any further context she firmly grasped Peachs gloved hands and began to sprint, nearly launching herself past the remaining stairs.

Grasping her dress as she ran, Peach looked up to see Daisy. Daisy’s auburn hair bounced gently against the side of her face and her deep blue eyes were filled with desire and passion, yet felt transparent as if everyone could see each emotion Daisy felt. Peach wanted nothing more than for the other princess to turn her head and meet her gaze.

Before Peach could stop herself from gawking, they had stopped in front of two large doors. Daisy grasped her knees and attempted to regain steady breathing.

¨You ready?¨, Daisy questioned. Peach merely nodded, still busy dabbing the sweat off her forehead. 

Satisfied with Peach’s answer, Daisy plowed through the doors, hand still intertwined with Peach’s.

♡

Rows of food covered long rectangular tables. Varieties of aromas clashed causing many different smells. 

Daisy and Peach sat at a small table for two, classical music could be heard from the ballroom.

¨Damn, that was good¨, said Daisy, impolitely patting her stomach.

¨Indeed¨, Peach replied, staring at Daisys plate, the only things uneaten were a few small tarts, ¨How many tarts did you have?¨

¨Like five… why?¨

¨My god, your insides are going to hate you. Those things clog you up¨, chortled Peach.

¨That was quite a nice way to say I’m going to be constipated¨, Daisy stared blankly across the table.

¨If you drink some water you should be fine¨, Peach pushed out from beneath the table and stood, ¨Follow me¨, Peach extended her hand to Daisy.

♡

The bar was crowded and noisy, spilled drinks caused the countertop to become sticky.

¨Oh my princess, if I’m not mistaking, you’re underage¨, Daisy teased.

¨And if _I’m_ not mistaking, so are you¨, retorted Peach.

¨Touche¨

¨And I have no intention of drinking alcohol, I’m not sure if the same could be said for you¨, Peach scoffed.

Daisy mockingly gasped, ¨You've seen _right_ through me! I was planning on drinking the night away¨

¨Aren't I an absolute _genius_?¨

Both girls burst into a fit of laughter, though it was cut short by a tall man hovering over them from behind the counter, ¨May I get you girls something?¨, he questioned.

¨Just a water¨, Peach suppressed laughter as she responded. The man nodded and left without another word.

No more than five minutes later, Daisy looked up to see a single glass of water in front of her. Coming to the conclusion that it was hers, she took a large swig from the glass. Small drops of water fell from the corners of her mouth as she lowered the glass.

Seconds of chugging later, the glass was empty, ¨Geez, that water was ass¨, Daisy said, catching her breath.

¨I didn’t know you were a water snob¨, Peach replied jokingly.

¨Shut it Long Legs¨ snapped Daisy.

¨No need for name-calling, Water Snob¨

Curious, Peach grabbed the glass, examined it carefully then took a small sip of what remained. Her eyes widened as she spit the drink back into the glass, ¨Daisy, can you hold alcohol well?¨, she calmly inquired.

¨Not in the slightest, why do ask?¨, Daisy replied, her head now resting on her forearms.

¨What you drank wasn’t water¨, informed Peach, not attempting to hide this newly acquired information.

¨Well shit¨, Daisy’s head now faced Peach.

♡

Daisy was the first to stand from her seat at the bar, and she gestured for Peach to do the same. 

¨Lets go to the ballroom¨ Daisy suggested.

Not willing to protest, Peach agreed and they made their way across the dining room. 

Loud orchestral music bounced off the walls and polished floors squeaked beneath polished shoes. Around the large room, many couples danced, hands laying intimately on each other’s shoulders and waists.

Daisy felt her foot began to tap to the pace of the music and before she could stop herself she was asking a question that had plagued her mind all night,

¨May I have this dance?¨, Daisys overgrown bangs hung over her face as she bowed.

¨Just how much did you drink?¨, Peach questioned, without time to respond Peach continued, ¨Anyway I can't dance¨

As Peach’s gaze shifted to Daisy, the newfound light brought attention to a light pink that dusted Daisy’s cheeks and her eyebrow cocked in doubt. Silently giving in Peach gently grasped Daisy’s hand, her own cheeks now rivaled Daisy’s. 

As the music began Daisy placed her hand lightly on the other’s waist and insinuated her lead. They quickly fell into the rhythm of the music. 

After many minutes of dancing, the music began to slow. With the final piano note, Daisy dipped Peach, her hands had shifted to the small of Peach's back as she lowered her. Their noses were nearly touching and Peach felt the warmth of both Daisy’s breath and her gaze. 

♡

¨You lied¨, Daisy’s voice was relaxed as she and Peach ascended the stairs to their rooms.

¨Pardon?¨, Peach asked.

¨You said you couldn’t dance¨

¨I had to lower your expectations somehow¨, a smile crossed Peach’s face.

¨Well, you far exceeded them¨, Daisy turned her head to look at Peach, her face now much pinker than before. Peach smiled and let out a small chuckle. 

They now stood in front of Daisy’s room. Daisy began to turn her doorknob but was stopped by a light hand on her shoulder.

¨Drink water before you go to sleep¨, Peach reminded Daisy and released her shoulder.

Daisy nodded, ¨Goodnight my dear¨

Peach’s face was an inhuman shade of pink as she pivoted to hide her face, she raised her hand and waved, ¨Sleep well¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer(yay!), but it was written in one night so the quality is questionable.
> 
> Also, this fic has made me realize how bad my writing is, so please bare with me.


End file.
